


Imagine you're a pregnant swimmer on the beach

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, Fpreg, Mpreg, Other, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Water birth, labor fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine you're a pregnant swimmer on the beach

Imagine you’re a pregnant swimmer on the beach

You used to swim a lot before the pregnancy happened you. You’ve been aching to go to swim again and your family were going to the beach, so you tag along with them.

At the beach, you wore your maternity swimsuit and after hanging around the sand, you felt your belly aching, but you brushed it off. You decided to go for a swim. You missed swimming so bad that you swam way beyond the beach. Around you, there’s not much big wave coming so it’s a relatively peaceful environment. Then, you felt a strong contraction. You felt your belly tightening and the baby inside you trying to force its way out of you. You froze when the contraction hits and you thought that you have to go back. The lifeguard didn’t see you so you have to swam your way back to the beach. You swam before another contraction hits and then you felt a gush of fluid coming out of you. The baby’s coming now.

You tried to swam to the shore but the contraction was just too much. You felt the baby coming through the birth canal. The contraction’s right on top of each other and you’re still far from the shore. Still, you decided to swim to the shore. You swam and now the contraction only slowed you down.

But then, you felt the baby close to the opening. You’re bulging now and you’re nowhere close to the shore. You have to swam to the shore to give birth on the beach or give birth on the sea.

You swam with your legs apart. The swimming is slow but sure, but every contraction pushes your baby unto your one-piece swimsuit. You felt the bulge getting bigger and you’re almost at the shore now. You stopped to regain your stamina, but you felt that the pressure to push is just too much. You checked your baby, feeling the bulge on your swimsuit. The baby’s crowning in you; the head’s almost out. You swam as hard as you can but the next contraction was so painful, since the head emerged out of you now. You’re close to the shore so you gave your best to reach the land. The baby can’t get out due to the cramped space.

At last, you reached the shore. You get on your feet and waddled a bit before your family saw you giving birth. As they ran to you, you fell and touched the bulge before removing your swimsuit. Once you’re out of the swimsuit, you pushed hard. The baby came out of you just as your family reached you.


End file.
